In The Dead Of Winter
by Labyrinth-dancer121
Summary: Mulder & Scully apart because of a tragic accident -- reconnect with the love of a child. summary sucks but I hope the story is good. Be nice!
1. Prologue: A Journal Entry

_**A/N: I own nothing. Except Annika. There is no William here. This is a A/U… I know they are going to be apart for a little while but its Mulder & Scully… Its not going to last – they are going to be together before the end.**_

In The Dead Of Winter

Prologue: A Journal Entry

December 16, 2008 – Dana Scully's Journal

I sit here writing this journal as a form of therepy I believe. I wrie this to you Mulder knowing you will never see it. If you do happen to one day- for I believe this child will find you, just remember I don't truly blame you. The snow is falling silently to the ground & its cold – as cold as my empty heart. IT – the cancer came back, Mulder. This time there is no cure. I wont even try. I know where the truth lies & no matter how much I forgive you & Skinner – I cant go back there. I know I have robbed us all of the chance to heal together – I am truly sorry. I guess I don't even know why I am scared. Am I scared that this cold dark winter will get worse or am I more afraid of the light?

Dana who for the past 3 years has become Deanna Sutherland stops typing long enough to check on the sleeping child in her room. The 2 year old had mouned in her sleep. The red headed child barely spoke and when she did it was 1 or 2 words at a time. As a Doctor – at least in a past life – she silently mused, she knew she should be worried. As a mother she felt no connection – she couldn't. "Annika Faith, I know I fail you- but your going to have to find the truth on your own." She whispered to the sleeping girl. As if to answer her mother she mumbled "Trust." In her sleep. Wordlessly with a knock on the door she answered it. Marrisa walks in & places her things down. "things are quiet – have a good night, my child. I'll take good care of her." With a half hearted smile, Scully goes to the front desk to begin the night shift at Missy's Hotel.


	2. Chapter 1 : Feeling Ill

_**A/N: sorry the chapters are kinda small... i have trying to post some other stories to and the best way to do that is to break them into smaller pieces because I hand wrote these stories and am copying them as i go... hope you enjoy -- r&r**_

7:36 AM -- Dec 1st 2005

"Sorry I am late Mulder. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept having these awful dreams. I feel like hell." "Its ok I booked our flight for later on this afternoon. Want to tell me about those dreams?" "What flight, Mulder?" "We are flying to Georgia to investigate a number of missing children from a small town. Parents think they have been abducted by aliens & before you roll your eyes - I don't believe it myself – you changed the subject – what about those dreams?" "I know – I am sorry Mulder – is just I don't remember them very well, I just know they frighten me. I was hurt pretty bad by someone I don't know who or why. I guess I knew whoever because I felt so heartbroken afterwards. I just know I was scared." "Maybe Scully, it's nothing more than you confronting your fears about us!" Mulder adds suggestively. " Mulder, don't try to analyze me! You know I hate that!" "Maybe it was just a dream then" he relented with a smirk.

I can't help but to smile. He knows how much I love him after all these years. My smile falters though as the knot that has been growing since I woke up from the 1st dream – tightens itself even more. "Mulder, I think I am going to go home & let you handle this one on your own. I just don't feel so good. " "Scully, you know where you go – I go & if you stay in D.C., Ill stay. You take a personal day since its Friday, Ill stay here and work on some case around here. I really didn't want to get in that heat anyways." I smile at him. He always makes me know how to feel better. As he starts to walk me out to my car I accidentally bump into an agent who turns around to yell at me " stupid Ice Queen!" tears form in my eyes as even then Mulder comes to my rescue. "Shut up – it was an accident." "Whatever Spooky." I guess Mulder realized how shaken I was. Maybe he saw the tremor in my hand, because he drove me home. Before the exhaustion took me over completely in my bed, I ask him "am I truly an ice queen Mulder? Do you see me that way?" "No, Scully – You're my complete heart. You are my everything." Sleep overcame me.


End file.
